1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the power electronics industry develops, a reduction in the size of semiconductor modules and their densification become more important. Therefore, not only reducing the sizes of semiconductor devices themselves but also reducing the sizes of modules is an important factor. However, integration of devices in limited space becomes a cause of an increase of heat generation. Reducing the heat generation is a growing issue because heat affects the operation and lifetime of the power semiconductor modules.
In this regard, a power semiconductor package is configured in such a way that a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted on a single insulation board by soldering and installed in a housing, and then wire-bonding or soldering connects the semiconductor devices to the board and connects the board to terminals provided in the housing. Furthermore, a heat dissipation plate for heat dissipation of the semiconductor package is disposed under the package. However, because the heat dissipation plate is provided only under the package, the heat dissipation efficiency is comparatively low (Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0014867).